Introduction to Radar Systems, by Merril I. Skolnik, 2nd edition, McGraw-Hill Book Company, pp. 160 and 161, describes radar pulses being emitted for a mono-pulse tracking radar, and the radar pulses reflected from objects being supplied to a mixer. The mixed received pulses are supplied to an amplitude detector for obtaining a range signal, and to a phase detector for obtaining an angular error signal.
Published German patent document DE 199 63 005 describes a continuous microwave signal being passed through an RF switch, which is periodically controlled by a pulse signal, to generate radar pulses. The receive-side mixer also receives a continuous microwave signal passed through an RF switch as a reference signal. The pulse signal for controlling the receive-side RF switch is delayed by the propagation time of the reflected radar pulse.